


Fuck Country Music

by madmoriarty



Series: Once Upon a Sleepy Elementary [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Country Music, F/M, Henry Mills - Freeform, Post-Curse Storybrooke, Regina Mills - Freeform, Road Trips, Tis something I do not enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoriarty/pseuds/madmoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Regina's locator spells shows that there are missing fictional characters outside of Storybrooke, Emma and Killian hit the road to go track them down. First stop: Sleepy Hollow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Country Music

"Would you quit playing around with that?" Emma swatted Killian’s hand away from the tuner as he continued to change the station. It ended up on a country channel and they both moaned and immediately covered their ears. 

"What is this backwater hell chanting?" Killian shouted, even though the radio wasn’t turned up that loud. Emma turned it off and decided to content herself with silence. Killian had other ideas. 

"So where exactly are we headed, Swan?" he asked, his voice adding to her increasing headache. 

"Someplace called Sleepy Hollow," Emma frowned as she glanced at directions on her phone again. 

"Ha! That sounds more fantastical than the Enchanted Forest. I’ve no doubt we’ll find some more of our people there."

"Let’s hope so," _Or else this road trip from hell will have been for nothing_ , Emma thought to herself. She knew the pirate’s affections for her, and his offhand and often offensive flirting was not something she could put up with for six hours.

It had been three years since the curse swept through Storybrooke, and they still had a lot of people unaccounted for. When Regina’s locator spell picked up characters outside of Storybrooke, Emma had immediately volunteered to go. She loved the charming little town and her newfound family, but it could tend to be a bit much to someone who hadn’t grown up surrounded by the quirky traditions and strange habits of fictional people. She missed the big cities with their ignorant and unsuspecting citizens. She missed the normality of her suburban life. She needed a breath of fresh air.

Henry had offered to come with, but Emma had thought it best for him to stay behind with Regina. She didn’t know how long this trip was going to take her. Killian had also immediately volunteered the second after Emma had, and Emma had only agreed because he was the most convincingly looking fairtytale character in the whole damn town. She suspected she was going to need some sort of proof when she encountered these lost people, seeing as how the original curse had wiped memories, and this was the best she could scrounge up. Unfortunately magic didn’t work outside of Storybrooke, otherwise this trip would have been a lot easier, a lot quicker, and a hell of a lot less annoying.

"You know, lass, we’re going to have to find an inn once we reach our destination…I propose we share a room to save up our currency for possible misfortunes," Killian said with a wink. This is exactly what Emma was getting at. Maybe she was better off listening to country music.

**Author's Note:**

> This series will eventually include Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson from Elementary! 
> 
> There are no guarantees on when or if I will post more. I am a very busy and very unmotivated person. #SeniorYear


End file.
